Stargate Renaissance Timeline (Milky Way, Pegasus Galaxy)
Official timeline in Renaissance stargate: * 1995 - The tau'rì kill Ra in the orbit of the planet Abydos, Amaterasu allies with lord Yu Huang Shang Ti, At the death of Ra, Proteus finds refuge at the System Lord Olokun, the goa'uld Sendak is born, Ares defeats and condemns to death the goa'uld Ma'ahes and Mehen, their territories are acquired by Ares himself,Tjesuher conquers the planet Aldera Sena * 1997 - Approached by an emissary of Anubis, Ares becomes a follower and ally of the future emperor goa'uld * 2000 - After the fall of his father's empire, Maponos unsuccessfully tries to emerge as System Lord, defeated by the armies of Cronus, becoming one of his underlords. * 2001 - Qetesh manages to avoid extraction from its human host during the rebellion on the planet P8X-412, Lu chat reaches maturity and is joined to a male human host, Lu chat is considered deviated from his brothers and sent on the planet Tae'far in isolation, Lu chat becomes the God of putrefaction and corpses sanctioning the beginning of his isolation, Cronus is killed in the orbit of the planet Juna, Atalanta takes complete control of the planet Kalydon following the death of System Lord Cronus,Sendak completes its maturation and takes its current host after his capture by the goa'uld Anubis, he enters the service of the latter, new meeting between the Tau'rì and the Aschen fails. The Aschen unsuccessfully attempt to destroy the Earth by exterminating its population, the planet Aschen Prime is destroyed by a black hole, the Diaspora of the Aschen * 2002 - During the summit at the Hasara station, the tok'ra kill with the poison for Symbionts seven High System Lord's, Anubis takes power as emperor goa'uld, civil war between the goa'uld. These include new System Lords: Atum, Atlas, Apollo, Qetesh, Khnum, Nefertem and Raijin, Vishnu becomes independent of the death of System Lord Kali, conquering the planet Chandor, Tilgath is killed in an attempt to claim one of the deceased Morrigan's planets from rival goa'uld Ramius. His body will not be buried and his armies will be claimed by Ramius himself, Ares betrays Anubis by collaborating with System Lords for the fall of the emperor, Ra reappears on the planet Abydos, burial of the previous System Lords, start of succession in the kingdom of jade, Shin Kun withdraws to private life during the civil war, war between Atlas and its underlords led by the goa'uld Pericles, Pericles dead, Proteus becomes System Lord, Sapar and Hehet begins the conspiracy against the System Lord Khnum. * 2003 - Many minor goa'uld failing to rise to the rank of System Lords, submit to Emperor Anubis, while others seek protection from System Lords, including Vishnu, Achaman, Pelops, Maponos, Hapi, Mandulis, Ra Horakhty, Razh'ek, Am'heh and finally the same Subra. Go'tak/Kawil mysteriously disappears. In an attempt to enter the graces of Emperor Anubis, Ramius fails the missions assigned to him and is executed, his dominion is absorbed by Anubis. The rebel jaffas gather on the planet Cal Mah starting to hit the possessions of the various System Lord's, Anubis traces the coordinates of the planet and bombards it from the orbit. Much of the rebel jaffa is saved on the planet Earth and then on the beta site. An alliance between the System Lords and the tau'rì has been signed with the approval of the Asgard, the tau'rì are provided with technologies to actively fight Anubis, the meeting is supervised by System Lord Khnum on the planet P5X-610. The Hapi betrayal was cut short a few months later, Khnum's ha'tak bombards Hapi's pyramid on planet P5X-510 by killing goa'uld.The death of Lord Yu allows the dissolution of the Jade Empire, Zhi Nu is forced to track down the goa'uld Niu Lang to avoid being killed by the brothers, the Red Lotus War begins, the armies of Anubis press against the principalities goa 'uld in the lost Jade Empire, at the Space Station Hasara Zhi Nu along with many of the sons of Lord Yu, sign a treaty of non-aggression recognition of Emperor Anubis. Raijin tries to expand, but his forces are temporarily stopped by the same Zhi Nu, The SG-2 team is explored on the planet Asyut, the latter sent to contact the hidden tok'ra in the city of Gebelein. The war between the goa'uld Uahkka, and Gemenefherbak resumes more fiercer than before. Although severely wounded, Gemenefherbak manages to survive the explosion caused by a bomb on the planet Asyut and takes control of the entire planet, absorbing the jaffa forces of rival Uahkka, who died in the explosion,the Sg1 explores the planet P7D-944, Anubis sends a fleet after receiving information about the presence of the Sg1, a large part of the population finds refuge on Earth, Anubis and System Lords are made aware of the existence of a Ra a heir on the planet Abydos. The territories of Amaterasu are constantly under attack by the former underlord of Lord Yu, Sapar is executed for treason on the planet Khenem, Tamun is sent to the planet Gezegen to replace the treacherous Nomarch, the tau'rì come into contact with the Lok'nah * 2004 - Achaman goes to war with the goa'uld Pyrrhus, the latter widely rejected, however, forces Achaman to find refuge at Khnum, the Malecathi appear in the Milky Way. The goa'uld are forced to face the power of the Malecathi fleet being defeated on several occasions and suffering serious losses, the System Lords and the same Anubis come to terms with Tau'rì and Asgard in the search for a solution to end the war on their favor. Anubis attacks the planet Abydos, Ra survives, but escapes to avoid further complications. The goa'uld decide to use the famous "Eyes goa'uld and allow Anubis to exploit its power, ending the war against the Malecathi, then the great destructive power of the" Eyes goa'uld "is such as to force the System Lords, to plan a plan to get rid of both the Emperor goa'uld, and of the same technology considered too dangerous, together with the Tau'rì and the Asgard attract Anubis in the earth orbit where waiting for the Tau'rì have reactivated the outpost of the Ancients. Anubis is apparently destroyed along with its fleet, the System Lords gather for the partition of the territories of the late emperor, Midas becomes a spy in the service of Anubis and the latter supports the independence of the goa'uld when Midas demonstrates the betrayal of Atlas against Emperor goa'uld, following the alleged death of Anubis, the same Atlas in retaliation, he suddenly bombards the planet Sha Qarot, eliminating him by killing Midas and his servants, including hundreds of rebel jaffas. * 2005 - The SG-1 team visits the planet P8X-412, after which it is forced to flee through the stargate from the Qetesh jaffa, Achaman is seriously injured by an ash'rak sent by the goa'uld Pyrrhus and is forced to take his First Prime, as his new host, resuming hostilities with the goa'uld Pyrrhus, Wepwawet tries to take control of the Anubis empire as an heir, but is seen to be opposed by most of the various warlords, the territory of Anubis is prey to looting and dismemberment by the various underlords and System Lords ,the planet Asyut is besieged by System Lord Atum, Gemenefherbak submits to the System Lord becoming one of the underlord, Pyrrhus resumes the war against Achaman because of the false information received from him. After six months of guerrilla warfare, Pyrrhus is defeated but unable to leave the planet, the last attempt to win the war, will end with the death of Pyrrhus and the annexation of the territories of the goa'uld Dionysus, before the jaffa forces sent by Achaman could take control of the individual planets, cold war begins with skirmishes between the goa'uld Achaman and Dionysus.The territories of Amaterasu are constantly under attack by the former underlord of Lord Yu, Sendak enters the service of the System Lord Khnum, the planet Nekheb provokes infractions between the System Lord's Atum and Khnum for its control, visit of the team Tau'rì SG-2 on the planet Nekheb. * 2006 - Subra tries to emerge as System Lord, but a rebellion on the planet Galena, forces him to renounce the title and to quell the revolt, unleashed by an infiltrated tok'ra, Razh'ek isolates himself by closing the stargate and starting an update of goa'uld technology an SGC team visits the planet Merus, managing to escape before being killed, a tok'ra is immolated to allow the Tau'rì team to escape. Khnum defeats the goa'uld Serapis making it his own underlord. Serapis maintains control of the planet Merus, the tau'rì explore the planet P3X-555/ Sigmani, the SG1 unit explores the planet Gualun where it clashes with some Magi Uchawi, the latter though severely wounded are brought to Earth to cure them, but loyalty to the late goa'uld leads the wounded to commit a collective suicide, the planet Nekheb is disputed between the System Lord Atum and Khnum, the latter will get its control, Khemu installed on the planet as Nomarch, on the planet Aldera Sena comes an SGC team, looking for a weapon capable of defeating the goa'uld, Tjesuher is killed in the clash, but the clash attracts System Lord Khnum, warned of a potential betrayal of goa'uld Tjesuher, although they do not enter the Treaty of Protected Planets, the Lok'nah receive defensive technology from the Asgard and begin to rebuild their civilization, Hedjhetep conquers the planet Khet on the order of Khnum. * 2007 - The tau'rì explore the planet P2X-012 and P2E-741.Atut remains killed by the insurrection on the planet P2X-012, the rebellion is sedated by the same Khnum and the Atut is brought back to life.The territories of Amaterasu are constantly under attack by the former underlord of Lord Yu, one of the teams sent by the tau'rì in exploration makes contact with the goa'uld Lu chat on the planet Tae'far, Qetesh attempts the failed conquest of the planet Galena,Tok'ra infiltrate the planet Nekheb, the SG1 team explores the planet Irkalla, the planet is besieged and conquered by Khnum a month later. * 2008 - The territories of Amaterasu are constantly under attack by the former underlord of Lord Yu, The planet is identified with the initials PY1-625, but no team is sent because of the conditions at the limit on its surface ,the SG-1 team explores the planet Pangar and traces Queen Egeria, believed dead. Taken away from the planet in order to cure it, the drug called Tretonin will be supplied to the people of Pangar, avoiding the extinction of the planet's population. After this event, the Pangarian government itself will offer human host's to the tok'ra, almost as if to pay their respite for the offense brought to the mother of the tok'ra, the Sg1 team explores the planet Pangar, Queen Egeria is found and returned to the Tok'ra planet, to be cured. meeting and treaty of alliance between pangarans and Tok'ra, the tok'ra attempt with the Tau'rì to destroy the planet Nekheb together with the goa'uld Khemu failing. * 2009 - Shak'ran is tracked on the planet P2S-591 by the team SG1, brought to force on the planet of tok'ra, will be extracted not without difficulty by the latter. The population of the planet P2S-591 abandons the cult of Shak'ran, Lu chat conquers the planet Necropolis, sacred cementery goa'uld triggering the reaction of the System Lord's, the latter send a warlord to eliminate Lu chat. Ra reappears in the orbit of the planet's sun Abydos, Nefertem and other minor goa'uld put themselves at the service of the goa'uld as his lieutenants. * 2010 - Lu chat manages to defeat and kill the warlord sent by System Lord's burying him alive in an open grave and taking for himself the entire fleet and army in orbit around the planet. Lu chat self-proclaims System Lord, sparking open conflict with almost all System Lord's ,Proteus conspires with Pericles, one of Atlas's underlords to trigger a conflict, Atlas kills Pericles but is forced to deal with Proteus who in the meantime reaches the rank of System Lord. * 2011 - Return of Anubis, the latter defeats the System Lords and their fleets several times forcing the main exponent of the rebel System Lords, to request the help of the Asgard and again of the tau'rì. Despite the great danger of Anubis, the latter is eventually defeated and captured. brought by the Tau'rì on the planet P7X-377, where it will be imprisoned perpetually by the Omeyocan. For the information and commitment to bring down and imprison the emperor Anubis, goa'uld Vishnu and Ares is raised to the rank of System Lord, after the return and the definitive fall of Anubis, Wepwawet tries once again to reunite the territories of his father but without success. Defeated by System Lords, he will be relegated to the planet Lycopolis as his sovereign. After the disappearance of Anubis and after definitively defeating Wepwawet, the System Lords begin to divide the territories of the former Emperor goa'uld, causing an interstellar war, afterwards a meeting is convened in which all the System Lords participate except the goa'uld Khnum. The territories of Amaterasu are constantly under attack by the former underlord of Lord Yu. * 2012 - The goa'uld get the chance to join the expedition of Atlantis working together to avoid the destruction of the submerged city. Later the expedition goa'uld left the city of Atlantis to found the first colony in the pegasus galaxy. The territories of Amaterasu are constantly under attack by the former underlord of Lord Yu, Lu chat is forced to abandon the planet Necropolis, but during the return to the planet Tae'far, his ship explodes killing him, the planet Tae'far is initially declared off limits but then Khnum sends an entire team to clean it up, claiming it for itself, Maitreya negotiates the surrender of the planet Majani Orun, the latter enters among the planets controlled by Khnum. * 2013 - Nefertem renounces the rank of System Lord to serve Ra again, Atlas manages to build the first true intergalactic engine, to avoid being attacked by the other System Lord's, it spreads the projects of the engine itself to the main System Lord's, Ares tries to kill Atlas betrayal, but the titan discovers the trap and forces Ares to flee, Ares' case is pleaded by Atum to the Hassara Space Station without success, Mandulis finds refuge on the planet Mlevfor * 2014 - The System Lord's experiments begin, in the galaxy pegasus of goa'uld contingents for the creation of subsidiary colonies, race to colonize the Galaxy pegasus by System Lord'st, the Atlas sphere is completed, Ares is captured and devoured by Atlas, his domain is assimilated by the titan, the planet Amra is explored by an SGC team, Raijin conquers the planet Tiangong and moves the capital of his empire, Proteus and Vishnu are defeated completely and deprived of his rank, entering the service of the System Lord Apollo, Vishnu is stripped of his human host and imprisoned in a canopic jar stasis, on the planet Necropolis. * 2015 - A small fleet sent by Khnum, attacking the planet Mlevfor, defeated Mandulis becomes one of the System Lord's underlords, while maintaining control of the planet itself. * 2016 - * 2017 - * 2018 - * 2019 - * 2020 - * 2021 - * 2022 - * 2023 - * 2024 - * 2025 - Ra starts a war against System Lord's Atum and Khnum, Achaman becomes System Lord replacing the decayed Ra. * 2030 - Achaman renounces the rank of System Lord while maintaining his autonomy and alliances with System Lord's Atum and Khnum. * 2033 - The ship that will bring Ra to the galaxy pegasus in exile is built. * 2034 - The war between Ra and the System Lord's Atum and Khnum continues with ups and downs, raids the native planets of the two System Lord's, hard retaliation and massive mobilization of the two System Lord's, Ra is defeated and exiled in the pegasus galaxy,Jupiter becomes the ruler of the planet Abydos, Nefertem is allowed to stay in the Milky Way * 2035 - Amaterasu joins System Lords after the unanimous vote of the High Council of System Lords at the Hassara Space Station, Amaterasu was defeated shortly after his ascent to the rank of System Lord by System Lord Raijin. * 2036 - The planet Abydos is again freed from the control goa'uld, death of the goa'uld Jupiter, Abydos enters the treaty of the protected planets, Raijin defeats Amaterasu by deploying it from System Lord, and later also downs the goa'uld Minamoto, also regaining his hegemony over it and regaining control of the previously lost planets. * 2044 - * 2064 - * 2067 - Anubis manages to escape from the planet P7X-377 although he loses his ascended form and his memories of the technology of the Ancients,meeting with goa'uld Sendak on the Ismana planet, collaboration between the two. * 2068 - Battle of Sigmani, the asgard are rejected and the planet reconquered by Anubis, System Lord's are aware of the return of Anubis, Sendak and other spies in the service of Anubis, force the System Lord's to intervene in the disaster battle of Ismani, Anubis is reinstated as Emperor goa'uld, Sendak , Minamoto, Nefertem and other goa'uld rises to the rank of System Lord ,the interstellar domains of System Lord's Khnum, Atlas, and Raijin reach maximum expansion * 2069 - Sendak is killed by an ashrak sent by Atum, his territory divided between Atum and Anubis. Raijin eventually defeats Minamoto and forces him to seppuku, after which Minamoto will be resurrected and will return to serve System Lord Raijin, emperor Anubis is killed by one of his underlords, his territory is abandoned and not claimed by any System Lord's, Nefertem loses the rank of System Lord, Nefertem abandons the Milky Way by entering Ra's service in the galaxy pegasus.Two parallel goa'uld dynasties are created, Anubis founds the fifth dynasty as opposed to the High System Lord's of the Fourth Dynasty. The emperor Anubis is murdered by his own lieutenants and his territories are abandoned in agreement between all System Lord's, * 2070 - End Stargate Renaissance. Category:Timeline